


Artwork for "Walk Through the Fire" by taibhrigh

by danceswithgary



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art from livejournal.
Kudos: 7





	Artwork for "Walk Through the Fire" by taibhrigh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk Through the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129898) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 




End file.
